An aircraft that is ascending following takeoff or descending on approach will have measurable kinetic energy and potential energy components, and these components will change with time in measurable manners. Desirable energy states for both takeoff and landing can be determined from aircraft manufacturer guidance for these phases of flight. For example, where the approach occurs at an airport with an operable and reliable instrument landing system (ILS), the ILS may provide data recorded on the aircraft, to serve as a standard for comparing observed kinetic and potential energy components for an aircraft near the ground, below 2500 feet altitude and for an assumed straight glide slope path to a touchdown site. If the airport has no operable and reliable ILS, or if the aircraft is not near the ground, another mechanism for providing a standard for measurements or estimates is needed. On takeoff, where no electronic guidance comparable to a guide slope sensor is available, the aircraft climb profile can be compared to manufacturer guidance or to observed performance for recorded aircraft departures from the particular airport.
The airline industry has become concerned with the problem of unstable aircraft approaches, because approach and landing accidents often begin as unstable approaches. An “unstable approach” is often defined as an approach where, below a threshold altitude (1000 feet for IFR and 500 feet for VFR), the aircraft is not established on a proper glide slope path and with a proper air speed, with a stable descent rate and engine power setting, and with a proper landing configuration (landing gear and flaps extended). Airlines have developed approach procedures that call for abandonment of an approach that is determined to be unstable.
Development and testing of methods for detecting atypical flights by N.A.S.A. has revealed that high aircraft energy during an arrival phase (below 10,000 feet but before beginning an approach) is the most common reason for a flight to be identified as atypical or out of a statistically normal range. An atypical high energy arrival phase often corresponds to aircraft kinetic energy and/or potential energy that requires dissipation of 10-30 percent more energy than is required for a normal flight arrival phase. A normal arrival phase may correspond to about a 3-1 slope guide path and decelerating to an airspeed of about 250 knots during descent through 10,000 feet altitude to a standard reference speed around 2,500 feet altitude, when an approach begins.
More than half of the high energy arrivals identified by atypicality analysis were brought under control within stabilized approach criteria; some of the remainder of the high energy arrivals were abandoned. In contrast, where these findings were used to define and search for a high-energy arrival exceedance, about three times as many excedances were detected (after touchdown); and the resulting unstable approaches were found to occur more frequently than the recoveries.
It may be possible to identify a first class of high energy arrivals where recovery and subsequent stabilization is possible and relatively easy, and to identify a second class of high energy arrivals in which recovery and subsequent stabilization is likely to be difficult or impossible. However, the present procedures for determining presence of a normal approach include an electronic glide slope that extends linearly from the end of a target runway to the aircraft, whereas a typical (normal) aircraft approach path is curved and follows the electronic glide slope only from about 1,800 feet above the field to the end of the runway.
A 3-to-1 glide path slope, corresponding to decrease of 1,000 feet in altitude for every 3 nautical miles horizontal travel, is often desirable during an arrival phase. The air speed is 250 knots or less by regulation below 10,000 feet, and the aircraft decelerates to a reference speed before joining the approach path. These parameters are directly available but are unlikely to prove to be the only relevant parameters in determining whether a flight arrival phase is normal or other than normal.
Presently, analysis of the possibility of a normal aircraft approach or other normal aircraft maneuver is provided after the fact, in an off-line comparison of the present aircraft flight parameter value(s) with a collection of corresponding reference flight parameter values that provide a “normal” aircraft maneuver. This off-line approach might be improved upon by reference to charts and tables, provided in the aircraft cabin; but the time required for such comparisons is realistically measured in minutes, and this does not allow for a real time response.
What is needed is a system for monitoring, analyzing and displaying, in real time, a present flight configuration, of an aircraft and comparison of this configuration with one or more reference flight configurations for the same or similar circumstances. Preferably, the system should include the effects of aircraft performance constraints and should indicate whether a reference flight configuration can be achieved within a selected time interval, which may vary from one flight parameter to another and from one flight phase to another.